The Smash Brother's world
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: A series which is basically a short story of every single brawl charachter, and may incorperate the old charachters that were dropped out of brawl from melee. Rated T for some cussing every now and then, and rating may flux every now and then still. R
1. The World overview

The Smash Brother's World- Overview. and Table of contents.

Alright, I'm gonna do a string of stories involving every single character, one per chapter, and this does include the ones that were left out of brawl. Once I'm done with all characters, this may branch into daily life involving all characters, but only after all of the characters have had their spotlight in at least one story. Standard character disclaimer applies- no charachters owned by me. Chapters goes as follows:

1:Mario: With the Pink Princess

2: Luigi: Overcoming Fears

3: Peach: Princess's day off

4: Bowser: A reason to kidnap?

5: Donkey Kong: Away from the past and towards the future

6: Diddy Kong: Ready to go? the next step.

7: Yoshi: Dinosaur adventure

8: Wario: Next in line, Rivalry to the next level

8a: Waluigi: Tennis terror (mini chapter

9: Link: Hero's Emotions

10: Zelda&Shiek: Double sided world

11: Ganondorf: King of Evil, Hero of darkness.

12: Toon link: In his footsteps (mini chapter)

13: Samus: Development

14: Pit: Angel with emotion

15: Ice Climbers: Friends or more?

16: ROB: Emotional Data. (possibly mini chapter)

17: Kirby: the pink hero returns

18: MetaKnight: A New world

19: King DeDeDe: Joining the action

20: Olimar: Unexpected Newcomer?

21: Fox: Falling Towards a new day

22: Falco: Finding Them again

23: Wolf: With a rival.

24: Captain Falcon: PAAWNCH!

25: Pikachu: Be the trainer

26: Pichu: a goodbye with memories.

27: Pokemon Trainer: Into Smash

27a: Squirtle: exploration

27b: Ivysaur: leadership

27c: Charizard: a great world

28: Lucario: The wizard-like fighting pokemon

29: Mewtwo: Not the greatest being?

30: Jigglypuff: Puffball in action

31: Marth; at a loss

32: Roy: Honored Swordsman

33: Ike: "I fight for my friends"

34: Ness: Growing up

35: Lucas: Finding friendship

36: Game and Watch: Choppy but meaningful motions

37: Snake: Applying tactics

38: Sonic: Soul Search.


	2. Mario: With the Pink Princess

My first story, so say what you want. this will be the start of a smash world chain,that will end up being one for every character. Side note: I don't know too much Japanese, so some of the grammar may be incorrect, feel free to correct me and I'll change it.

Mario: come-a on! hurry up already!

...fine. Standard charachter disclaimers apply.

* * *

Mario: with the Pink Princess

As Mario walks to the portal, a screen shows up.

"enter location code." a mechanical voice says. Mario inputs a few keys into the device, and steps into the portal. in a flash, he appears at delfino plaza, with the platform carrying him around the area. He lies down and enjoys the view for a while, when suddenly the platform lowers onto a beach, and before he realizes it he's drenched in sand.

"mama mia!" says our moustached hero as he scrapes off the sand from his clothes.

"Hey Mario!" a female voice calls to him. Mario turns around to see Princess Peach in her pink dress as usual, and responds in kind. They share a short conversation before Mario has to leave due to a scheduled match between Mario and Ness. Apparently the kid was developing a new attack and needed help with it.

"Okay then Mario, i'll see you later!" and Peach hits a button on the gadget on her wrist, and immediately disappears, most likely headed back to Smash Bros. Mansion. At this point Mario thought that he should be doing the same, so he went back too.

* * *

A while later Ness and Mario were duking it out on The earthbound stage. Mario seemed to be holding the upper hand. in a few moments, Ness was knocked to the ground, and Mario was charging a finisher when a car came up and rammed into him. Ness took this chance to dodge the car and finish his foe with his trusty bat.

"Mama Mia! That's not-a fair!" exclaimed Mario after the match. Ness just shrugged and said "well, nothing you can do about a stray car i guess," he says, and smiles. At this point Peach came around, again.

"Hi Mario! i saw your match!" she said. The plumber hero instantly blushed. 'oh-a no! must have-a saw me! how can she-a think of-a me now!' Mario thought, eventually tripping over himself. Peach caught him

"I think you did great! that car was just a coincidence, if it hadn't came, I'm sure you would've won!" Peach said, kissing mario on the cheek after lifting him back up. this caused his face to blush even more. Ness, at this point was just staring dumbly, and decided to leave a few moments later, leaving Mario and Peach by themselves.

"So... how are you-a today, Princess Peach?" Mario asked, looking clearly nervous.

"Oh, just fine. And you?"

"I've had-a better-a days..."

"oh, that's too bad... well, i have to go now, Samus is throwing a birthday party!" she said as she started running off

"WAIT!" Mario shouted after her, but she was already gone. 'darn it Mario, why can't you never-a open up-a your feelings to her? you know you love her, and she knows too! Wait, does she know?" Mario started to wonder, until he was interrupted by Marth.

"Ko-ni-chi-wa, Mario kun! dai-jiou-bu desu-ka?" Says marth in his japanese language. (good afternoon Mario, are you okay?)

"Good after-anoon to you too marth, I guess i'm okay, but I could be-a better..."

"So ka..." The prince says (is that so...). The two eventually begin chatting, and Mario tells Marth the situation. Marth tells mario that he should just ask peach for a date.

"But I'm-a scared! what if she-a rejects-a me?" Mario asks Marth, a bit worriedly.

"Dai-jiou-bu, Dai jiou bu! Gan-ba-te!" Says marth reassuringly. (Its fine, its fine! just do your best) It took a while, but Mario finally gave in and decided to give it a shot. The next day, Mario went up to Peach and said hi. they had a short conversation that they both enjoyed. After a while, Mario decided now would be a good time to ask."

* * *

"Hey Peach, do you think we could-" Mario began, when ROB came running out and smashed right into Mario. The robot gaved a small bow, which most likely meant it was sorry, and moved on its way.

"Were you saying something Mario?" Peach asked. Mario tensed up. He didn't want to tell her after that bump-in with ROB, because he thought he'd look like an idiot.

"I was...ehh... just wondering how you keep fit!" says Mario, at a loss for words.

"Oh! well first, i play golf. then, i play tennis, and then i cook delicious and nutricious meals with my trusty frying pan!" she said.

"dont you whack-a people with that Peach?"

"yeah, but that's okay." seeing as how things calmed down, Mario decided he'd ask again.

"Hey Peach..." Mario started again.

"Hey Mario! you know what'd be awesome? If we battled! yeah! lets go right now!" she said, feeling very exited now. Mario, of course, felt even worse, but if she wanted a battle, he decided to give her one. They both ran to the location portal.

"Enter Location Code" the robot says. Mario punches in a code.

"Location randomize-... rainbow road. processing." Mario and Peach enter the portal, and are sent to the cruise ship in rainbow road.

"3,2,1, GO!" and the 2 are off, battling each other. The battle waged on for a while, when Peach was down to his last life, and Mario just managed to nab the smash ball. He unleashes his Mario finale, finishing Peach off.

"Whew... good battle Mario, we should do this again!"

"Thanks-a Peach! hey... do you want to-a... go out for-a dinner?" Mario took the courage to ask.

"Sure!" the princess responded. after both were prepared, they headed out to eat. Mario had a koopa soup, and Peach had a steak well done. After they were done eating, the princess said "thanks for such a wonderful day Mario!" and gave him a kiss. Mario instantly blushed, but was happy for how the day turned out. When they left the restaurant they were holding hands.


	3. Luigi: Overcoming fears

ha! I'm back and ready for action again, hope ur ready for another round.

Luigi: Hurry up already!

shut up Luigi be grateful I'm giving you spotlight at all, you are Mario's Sidekick after all

Luigi: sidekick...? pummels narrator

... note to self... don't describe Luigi as inferior to Mario...

* * *

Luigi: overcoming fears.

Luigi was in the back compartment of the bus, with a few old friends, and strange new ones, being readily transported to the new smash brother's mansion for the new game.

"I wonder what kind of-a new people there are?" Luigi wonders as the bus heads towards the mansion. (the bus is automatically controlled, without the use of humans to drive it.) once the bus reaches the mansion, the speaker sounds off "now, every smasher except those in the back compartment may enter, and for those in the back compartment, you will be taken to your respective locations as unlockables." There were a few murmurs from the front and back compartment.

"Unlockables? whats that?" Pit, a new-comer asked.

"oh, The unlockables are those who are sent to mysterious places and we search for them, or fight to meet certain conditions in which we are allowed to battle them, and if we beat them, they become regulars in the smash mansion" says Fox, being a veteran for 3 years.

"Ah! i see! thanks... Fox was it? man, that must be hard on the people who can't join right away..." Says Pit as he prepares to leave the bus. Soon, everyone except those in the back is off the bus.

* * *

"Unlockables? Us? what're they talking about" asks a tall standing wolf with an array of weapons holstered on and within his clothes.

"oh, we are-a unlockables, meaning-a we are-a-"

"Someone who can speak NORMAL English?" the wolf said, seeming very much annoyed, making Luigi feel bad.

"oh come on, don't be like that!" says a man wearing a helmet. it was Captain Falcon.

"okay, basically, we are sent to locations respective to where we're from, and we wait for people to find us and we battle it out. if we win, we have to stay there until they try again, and if we lose, then we get to stay in smash mansion. We have to try our best, if we don't we get tortured, so don't think about going easy just to go to smash mansion. food and provisions will be provided so you dont need to worry about that. Man, i hope i get unlocked soon, then i can do... FALCON PAAWWWNCH!" he said as he falcon punched the back of the car, leaving a nothing more than an almost minuscule dent. Man, that's a strong bus

"I see... alright, fine with me" say's the wolf, sitting down.

"Luigi, Please step out of the back compartment and into the portal, your stop is the Luigi Mansion stage." the speaker says in a monotone voice.

"That's-a Me! Bye!" The green plumber runs out and into the portal, sending him away. he later reappears in the Luigi's mansion stage, as promised. It looks very similar top the mansion that he was in when he starred in Luigi's mansion, the game, but it felt a bit more ominous and creepy. Luigi immediately felt nervous upon entering the building. It was quite a huge building, with a lot more rooms than in the original mansion, but it didn't feel comfortable roomy, rather, creepy and deserted roomy.

"I have to-a stay-a here? that's not-a fair!" says Luigi, very scared now. after hanging out in the lobby for a few minutes, he thought he saw a poltergeist behind him, turned around, and saw nothing.this didn't really help to how he felt,so he walked around, and looking around, saw only 4 support pillars holding the house up, and thought that it was very strange that a huge mansion has supports to hold it up, even if there's only four. He decided to remove it because it made the house look ugly if not just really weird. He decided to start from the bottom, what a mistake that was. The moment he knocked the support down, the entire house started shaking. Luigi immediately ran out the door, and watch as the house collapsed, leaving a pile of rubble, and as the house collapse, he saw many boo's leaving the mansion, and fading away, and now he began to be really scared, being alone, with no home, and thinking that a swarm of boo's might be on him because he destroyed their home.

"well, things can't-a get any worse" Luigi thought, and for once they didn't. He just paced around the building and looked at all the rubble, when all of a sudden, the house just started reforming itself, until it was back to perfect condition. This was a good thing, but to Luigi, it was probably the scariest thing he saw in his entire life, even scarier than Peach when she's angry. He just stood there for a second, petrified. He didn't want to go back in, so he just stood there. A few minutes later, he decided he should just go in and face his fears, so he mustered up all of his courage, and continued to stand outside (he didn't have that much courage...). At that point, he started remembering the old times

* * *

"Darn it Luigi, why do you keep running from boo's? its not like they'll hurt you! besides if they do you can just eat a mushroom!" Mario was scolding him because Luigi ran off the stage because a boo appeared right in his face during a match in the old smash building.

* * *

"Have you noticed that Luigi is a real scaredy-cat? he never seems to have the courage to face ANYTHING! It makes me feel kinda sorry for him, but god, he needs to grow up." He overheard Zelda talking to Peach.

"Well, i guess you're right, but it happens when you're only a sidekick and never have to face the more dangerous challenges, its really not his fault."

"Well, either way, he needs to do something about it!, we've been dating for a few months now and i've almost had it with his constant clinging to me about his fears." said Zelda before she stormed out of the room. A few days later they would break up.

* * *

"Hey Falco, you know that Luigi character? I had a battle with him today, and every time i ran up really quickly towards him he ducked for cover. Whats up with that? also, when he rushed towards me he was just swinging his arms around hoping to make contact, as if he wasn't even confident in himself. If he's just being scared and nervous all the time, he should grow out of it, I'd hate to see what would happen if he gets involved in a really dangerous situation." said Fox, with Luigi, eavesdropping again.

"Oh screw Luigi, you don't need to worry about him, worry more about yourself and improving, god, i hate your soft side." responds Falco.

* * *

at that point, something snapped in Luigi, and he faced the door standing before him and entered the mansion, preparing himself for the dangers and the scary things that awaited him.

* * *

"huh... where IS he?" says Olimar, with his pikmin scouting the mansion a few days later. when a hand karate chops him in the back. Olimar is sent flying, but he recalls his pikmin and recovers. The two duke it out, and Olimar is the victor after a long and difficult battle.

"Kay, you can head over to the mansion now." Says Olimar with a smile.

"Actually, i'd-a rather stay here for a bit longer." says Luigi.

"Ya sure?" says Olimar, a bit confused, then says "alright, sure, come over whenever you want" with an understanding look on his face.

"I saw Luigi, and he said he wanted to stay at the mansion. It surprised me." Olimar says a few minutes later back at the mansion. there were a lot of shocked faces in the room, but Mario, Peach, Fox, and Zelda smiled.

"It looks like he's learned to overcome fears," they said in unison.


	4. Peach: Princess's day off

* * *

Alright, third story now, i hope you all enjoy

Peach: and starring me! does sweet taunt from melee

Wait a minute, do you still do that taunt in brawl?

Peach: of course! why wouldn't I?

Okay, just wonderin'

Peach: hurry up and get on with the story!

Fine fine fine...

* * *

Peach: Princess's day off.

As she sits in a corner, she starts to feel extremely bored. Being in battle was pretty fun for a princess, considering that normally they'd be babied by their mothers and fathers to do their royal duty, but even brawling constantly gets boring after a while. After a while she let out a huge sigh, which Zelda overheard.

"You alright there Peach?" the princess asked kindly.

"Yeah, just REALLY bored. I mean, being able to battle is pretty fun, since princess never get any fun in the first place, but it gets old after a while..." Peach responded dully

"Yeah... I know what you mean..." Zelda said. With this they broke into quite a nice conversation, which both princesses came to enjoy. It was mostly about dresses, and who had a crush on whom, and other gossip. In the end, they decided to part ways. Zelda was due for sparring practice with Lucario. as he was a fighter and had some magical powers, Zelda figured he would be a good opponent to practice against. Peach simply smiled and nodded, but was a little sad.

"well, now i have nothing to do again... I guess i'll head over to the garden..." says Peach as she glumly walks towards the garden. Zelda was a little disappointed and felt sorry for Peach's situation, but suddenly had an idea.

"I know! you should take a vacation! I think it would be perfect for you. It will cheer you up, give you something to do, and let you spend time on other things besides brawling!" The Hylian princess said. The mushroom princess smiled at the idea.

"You know what? you might be right! A vacation sounds like the perfect idea! Do you want to come with? I'm sure it'll be lots of fun!" Peach suggested.

"Sure! and I know just the place! Hyrule castle! there's a lot of fun things to do there, so I'm sure we can relax and have a good time." Zelda said. Soon they had all the preparations set up, and Zelda left for her practice match against Lucario. Peach, who was very exited now, started to leave, when she saw Red (I will be referring to Pokemon trainer as red from now on)

"Hey, whats up? your name is Peach, correct? May I challenge you to a battle between my Pokemon and you?" Ask the young trainer.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind a battle." Peach said, and they both walked to the teleportation pads, and input settings for battle, 1 stock, 2 minutes.

"Please enter Location code" the automatic voice said.

"Where do you wanna go, Red?" Peach asked.

"Hmm... lets go with Spear Pillar." Red said as he entered in a combination of numbers and letters.

"Destination chosen: Spear Pillar. Please enter the portal, challengers." The two battlers entered the portal and were soon in what seemed to be a sanctuary.

* * *

"GO! IVYSAUR!" Red called out as he threw a poke ball into the air. A green bulb looking Pokemon came out with what appeared to be a flower bud on its head.

"aww, how cute!" Peach said and smiled at it.

"Don't let looks fool you Peach, lets go." Red responded. The timer counted down, and soon the battle was underway.Ivysaur started out with a quick vine whip grab, and threw the princess up. then he jumped up and made an explosion within his bulb, which shot peach up a bit. Afterwords, the Ivysaur chained into a bullet seed, quickly bringing the Princess up to 70 damage. The Princess though didn't fail to react, and jumped a short hop an levitated in the air. She used this levitation to rapidly attack the Ivysaur in a series of downwards kicks, racking his damage up too.

"Get BACK!" Red called, and the pokemon went back into the ball.

"Just a little more Charizard!" and another red Pokemon with large wings and a flame at the end of its tail came out. This surprised Peach but she recovered quickly. The Charizard used rock-smash, but Peach's careful maneuvering allowed her to sidestep it with ease. She then grabbed the Charizard and hit him upwards, and then took her crown and smashed it into the flying/fire type, sending it right off the stage, Defeating the Charizard. Red and Peach then teleported back to smash mansion.

"good battle" Peach said, and Red agreed. They shook hands and went their separate ways back to their rooms, Peach to continue preparing, and Red... may or may not be revealed when we get to him P.

* * *

The next day, Peach got up from a good nights sleep, and head to the front door of the mansion after eating breakfast. Zelda was there waiting.

"So, you ready to go?" The Hylian princess said with a smile. Peach nodded and they went out the door and started heading to Hyrule.

Upon getting there, the first thing that Intrigued Peach was a Luck game, where there were 2 chests, one contained a key, and another contained an amount of cash, and upon receiving the key, you are allowed access into the next room. Peach tried her luck, but only got so far as to get her money back. Then Zelda tried, and made it to the end where she got the grand prize of 100,000 rupees, which translates into 1000 American dollars.

"Wow! How do you do that?" Peach asked in amazement.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but i can use my magic to see through the chests" says Zelda with a sly grin. Peach only laughed, and they moved to the next location. Next thing they went to was an archery range. Peach, to Zelda's surprise, did very well, getting a perfect score, while Zelda had a bit of a harder time.

"Wow Peach, When did you get so good at archery?" Zelda asked, this time being the one in amazement.

"Oh, i probably picked it up from one of the spin-off games that they made. Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games was it? Yes, there was an archery range there where i practiced." Peach explained. (Side note: yes, i know about Zelda's FS, and that its an ARROW SHOT FROM A BOW, but in this case scenario its a moving target, and Zelda's FS is slow, which means if the playing field were a 360 degree range, it would be much harder for the attack to hit, which is the situation here, plus the targets move.) After a few more rounds, they went to get lunch at the Triforce Cafe, and it was an enjoyable meal. Afterwards, Zelda and Peach went off for some more activities, and then Zelda took Peach sightseeing. She took Peach to the pedestal where the 3 royal family jewels were kept, and where the Master Swords resting place was, and many other famous landmarks that should be known about, and Peach listened to it all with much interest. After the sightseeing was done, It started to get late, so the 2 decided to head back.

"Today was a really nice day, thanks Zelda." Peach said

"Oh, It's nothing. I needed the time to relax too." Zelda responded, and the two started walking back towards Smash mansion

* * *

Upon making it back, they opened the door to find Mario and Link standing right there, with extremely worried expressions on their faces

"Mama Mia! Where did you-a Go Princess?" Mario asked

"HIA! haaa, hun! HA!" Link grunted (Yeah, where were you? we were really worried!) (secondary side note: I forgot to deal with this, but the reason everyone understands each other is because within the mansion there is a spell cast on it so every can understand each other, and outside of the mansion people keep a special device in their ear which translates foreign languages to their respective set languages.) The two princesses just looked at each other and laughed.

"oh, Nothing really, we just took a day off at hyrule, until Peach got kidnapped by Bowser and i had to rescue her" Zelda lied.

"WHAT!! That Bowser, I'm-a Going to-a get him!" Mario ran off, and Zelda made sure he was out of ear's range before laughing hysterically.

"Man he's a gullible plumber, but at least that shows how much he cares about you." Zelda said, Still trying to hold in laughter

"yeah, I'm grateful. Anyways, gotta go now, Lets do this again sometime!" Peach says before running off.

"Well, I guess we should get going too, come on Link." Zelda said and gave Link a kiss on the cheek. Link was confused, but as long as he was now with Zelda, he didn't really care. Peach, Back in her room, was lying in bed, recalling all that happened today, And she slowly began to smile.

"So this is a Princess's day off..."

* * *

Peach: HEY! THAT WASN'T ALL ABOUT ME! ZELDA WAS IN IT! I SHOULD GET ALL OF THE SPOTLIGHT!!

... be grateful i did a story on you at all, I'm the author, so i can do whatever i want. This was the best idea i could come up with, and i'm actually shocked that this was my longest story so far, so stop whining

Peach: no fair. sulks away

She has the longest story and is still annoyed? Man, I hope not all princesses are like this... anyways, next story will be Bowser, so hope you guys enjoy.

Peach: HELP ME!! BOWSER HAS GOT ME CAPTURED AGAIN!

Ask Mario to help you...

Peach: You have to tell him to, you're the author... now HELP ME!

...sigh... Mario goes to help Peach Darn girls...


	5. Bowser: a reason to kidnap?

* * *

Bowser: ROAAAAAR!

Huh?

Bowser: ROAAAAAR!

...

Bowser: ROA-

SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK UR ASS!

Bowser:... ROAAAAR!

sigh... anyways, i finally got around to making this episode, so enjoy

Bowser: ROAAA- (gets stopped by falcon punch)

Thanks Captain Falcon

Falcon: YES! SHOW ME YOUR MOVES! SHOW ME YOUR MOVES! SHOW ME YOUR-

ugh...

* * *

Bowser: A reason to kidnap?

As the bus stops at the mansion, Bowser stays on the bus for a while before getting off, pondering something

"I know-a we're-a enemies, but whats-a taking you so-a long Bowser? Hurry up already!" says Mario, who ended up getting stuck on the seat facing the window next to Bowser, who snapped to attention and started heading out of the bus. Things were very much like the way they were in smash brothers, except that a new co-guardian of the Brawl Staff was recruited, a weird wire-like being called Tabuu. He seemed like a decent person, but Bowser had the premonition that he was up to something evil. (all evil being's know how to tune in to dark aura apparently) A few weeks later, not much had passed, but things started to pick up. One day Ganondorf went up to Bowsers room and broke the door open, surprising Bowser.

"What do you want, and why the fuck did you break the doors?" Bowser asked in his language of roars.

"Shut up, I have a plan to take over this smash brother's mansion and everything around it, and i need your help."

"Oh, Really? well you didn't have to break the damn door, but i'll hear you out."

"Okay. Upon my evil research i have discovered 2 things. The first is the way we turn from trophies into living beings while in this mansion, and i've developed a way to forcefully reverse the process, creating a gun that can instantly turn anything from living to trophy in this world."

"I see, but how is that-"

"Shut up and let me continue. Anyways, The second thing I've discovered, is that there's a void within this world, and its called subspace. I have developed a bomb, that when detonated, can create what seems like a black hole, and suck everything around it into it, sending it into the so-called subspace. Now, I need your help. I have reprogrammed ROB to follow all of my commands by deactivating him while he was turned the other way, so that's how we'll detonate the bombs while keeping ourselves safe, but we'll need more than one person to use the gun to capture everyone within trophies, so that's where i need your help."

"..." Bowser was pondering, recently he started to wonder if being evil was really worth it. He never won in the end, because Mario always found away around his schemes, whether it was jumping on the axe behind him, ground pounding fire blocks after rocketing into the air, or whacking him with a spin attack off of planets. "whats in it for me?" he asked.

"oh, you'll see, once we take everyone down and this entire world is in subspace, we can rule this area, and do whatever we want. You can be my right-hand man." Ganondorf said reassuringly. Bowser reluctantly agreed, and they started on their work, first by taking control of the halberd. Then, they planned out how to deal the first blow.

* * *

It was a great day in the stadium, and Mario was going to have a battle with Kirby, and everyone was going to watch. The battle was epic, or as epic as could be, and in the end, Kirby won. The pink puff then turned Mario back into a living being and they shook hands, and that's when they struck. The halberd ominously appeared over the stadium, and mario was blasted away by a cannon that he didn't see coming. it was at this time that Rob had placed a bomb on the stadium, and Kirby had to fight off the primids and other subspace creatures. Then, Petey Pirana appeared, and Peach and Zelda was trapped in it. Kirby defeated him, but only Zelda could break free, and Peach was blasted with the gun that was mentioned by Ganon which turned her into a trophy. Wario took her and left, while everyone else had to flee the scene, as it was engulfed by subspace void.

* * *

Back on the halberd, Wario managed to get on it, and dropped peach off.

"good job, now go get more trophies" Ganondorf commanded, and Wario was off. Bowser, being one to capture Peach all of the time, was ashamed that Wario managed to do it so easily and not get defeated in the process.

"Hey, can I take Peach for a while?" He asked.

"Do what you want, I don't really care. This plan is going perfectly, so i don't think anything can go wrong now." so Bowser took her away and set her free

"ohh... huh? hey! what am I doing here? BOWSER? LET ME GO! WHAT DO YOU WANT-" Peach started.

"SHHHH!! Ganondorf will hear you, and then both of us will get it!"

"Huh?"

"Look, give me a chance and i'll explain everything."

"fine, but make it quick" So Bowser explained everything to Peach.

"I see, so why did you tell me all of this if you're the bad guy?"

"I... Don't know..."

"Could it be that you have a crush on me?"

"WHAT?" Bowser blushed madly, and Peach giggled

"NO! I do NOT have a crush on you, but... lately I've been wondering if it's really okay to do the things i do."

"oh, do you're doubting your evilness? that's bad."

"What the hell do you mean? Wouldn't not being evil be a good thing for you?"

"Yes, of course it will, but choosing to be good based off of such a stupid reason is... well, stupid."

"And how would you know? You've only ever been kidnapped!"

"Yeah, but its up to you to uphold the role of the bad guy. If there's no bad guy, we live really boring live you know, and i'm pretty sure Mario enjoys trying to save me and battling with you each time. I mean, sure its frustrating, but its a new adventure each time, and i think its worthwhile. Look, I may be an idiot for not wanting you to be a good guy and stay evil, but god, if ur gonna be good, have a decent reason for it. We do things because in the end we feel it was worth it to do it, and right now ur just being an idiot. I see the spark in your eyes when you come up with an evil scheme, and even I know that this is the life meant for you."

"So... you're saying..."

"yeah, stay evil and be proud of it, god-damnit. You don't need a damn reason, just do it."

"Don't need a reason... to kidnap...? I see. Thanks, well, I was going to let you go, but now I'm not going to."

"there's the Bowser i know and hate!" Peach grins. Bowser just laughs.

"Whatever, Back to being a trophy you go. Bye for now." Bowser pulls out the gun and shoots her with it.

"And thanks, for giving me a reason to kidnap again."

* * *

Bowser: GOD! THAT WAS A HORRIBLE FANFICTION ABOUT ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF EVILNESS?

Fox: I thought it wasnt that bad.

Peach: Me too, I was in it.

Mario: i didn't like it, i got beat up

Well you get beat up in the actual game, so I had to write it that way.

Mario: but did i really-a have to-a lose to-a Kirby?

Oh, sorry about that.

Master Hand: well, I think these fics aren't that bad.

hah, i see. thanks everyone. R&R, and hope the next chapter comes out soon.

Side note: I'm seriously sorry that this didn't turn out very good though, but i didnt really have much to go on. sorry.


End file.
